


Dave ♥ Nepeta - Fluff is the Best Birthday Gift

by ooopo123



Series: Randomly Generated Ships: Rare-pairs Galore [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: A Birthday Gift To MYSELF, Birthday Fluff, Buff Nepeta Leijon, Dave & Nepeta chose to celebrate both their birthdays on the same day, Dorks in Love, Earth C (Homestuck), Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, Human/Troll Relationship (Homestuck), Idiots in Love, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, Wriggling Day, yet still forgot it was their own birthday as they prepared for the other’s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooopo123/pseuds/ooopo123
Summary: Nepeta had been working hard to prepare for Dave's birthday, and today's the day she gets to give him her present! Little does she know, he has a gift forher too!
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Dave Strider
Series: Randomly Generated Ships: Rare-pairs Galore [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542388
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Dave ♥ Nepeta - Fluff is the Best Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Seventh of a 30 part series!
> 
> Birthday fluff for one of my favourite ships for _my_ birthday! I'm 18 as of the 24th of this month!

Nepeta had been preparing for this day for _months_ in advance, had to if she’d wanted more than half of the present to be done on time, and because of that she’d ended up with quite an assortment of items. Dead things, to be a tad more precise.

With the powers gifted to her upon winning The Game, Nepeta had scoured their new world. Looking for the rarest, most bizarre animals it had to offer. She’d hunted her elusive prey across open fields; tracked them deep into forests and caves alike; she had even braved the ocean for it’s aquatic bounty! Truly, her skills as a huntress has improved significantly since her days on Alternia.

Even still, it’d been hard to find the things she had; harder still to preserve them like she’d seen her matesprit do a hundred times. If she’d still been a ‘normal’ Troll, Nepeta wasn’t sure she’d have been able to accomplish even a fraction of what she did. Thankfully, her hard work had paid off all the same. 

Dave’s present was as close to perfect as _purr_ fect could be! All she had to do was give it to him now. Which was, by far, the easiest part!

-_-_-_-

As soon as she heard the front door opening, the door of the hive she’d been sharing with Dave for a while now, Nepeta was out of her seat and barrelling towards the entrant. Fully intending to make use of her sharpened hunting skills to pounce upon her prey.

Luckily for Dave, the reflex master that he was, he was able to maintain his carefully crafted cool-guy persona by standing his ground, with two feet firmly planted on the floor, and not shoved over by a woman half his height. (No one would have blamed him, though. The small Troll weighed twice as much as Dave did; not to mention all of that weight was muscle.)

“Ayo Nep-a-Rep.” Hiking his bag securely further up his shoulder, Dave reciprocated his girlfriend’s brutally affectionate hug just as fiercely. Bringing his big ol’ ball of purring matesprit up into his arms as he laughed. “What’s crackalackin my feline fellow?” So excited, Nepeta found herself unable to say anything that Dave would actually understand through her eager chirping. Instead, she simply indicated for him to walk down the hallway, towards her crafts room.

Smirking, he began to walk excruciatingly slowly; Nepeta giggling herself stupid in his arms. Finally, she manoeuvred herself up closer to him so she could playfully bite at his neck. 

“Okay, okay! Message received loud and clear my moggie overlord. I’m speeding up!” Giving up walking, Dave kicked off the ground and flew, significantly quicker, the rest of the way down the hall of their home.

“Thou asketh and thou shalt recieveth Lady Nep, for we areth…” Kicking open the door, he found himself stopped in his tracks; physical, verbal, and otherwise. “Holy _fuck_.” Nepeta’s desk, typically covered in all sorts of drawings, charts and amateur sewing projects, was now home to dozens of different bones and preserved animal corpses. While some resembled those of animals he remembered from Earth, the majority were unlike anything he’d ever seen. And he’d seen actual honest to god winged dog-men!

“SURPURRISE!” 

A blinding grin took over Dave’s face. He gently placed his girlfriend down on the floor, giving her a nice big smooch, before rummaging through his bag.

“As nice a sur _purr_ ise as this is, Imma have to be honest here: I totally forgot it was my birthday.” Nepeta guffawed, leaning her forehead against Dave as she laughed. Joining in on her mirth, Dave nudged her to stand back up; booping her on the nose with a DVD case when she did. “And I hope you didn’t forget it’s also _your_ wriggling day, Bae!”

In all honesty, Nepeta had, in fact, forgotten it was her wriggling day. So lost in her head during the months she’d spent preparing for her matesprit’s. None of that stopped her from eagerly snatching the case from him, popping it open to look at the disc within. Scrawled on it, in Dave’s trademark messy writing, was _“Sick Beats By A Cool Cat 4 A Cool Cat: Happy 9 Sweeps Nep”_.

Cliche thought it might be, giving a playlist to someone you love, it was a throwback to the more childish Dave who loved music and dead things and nary a care in the world. Nepeta found it adorable. 

“Just want you to know, I fucking love this. All of it. But _damn_ , way to make a dude feel inadequate, Neparoonie, jeez. Now I wish I’d put more effort into my gift...” He trailed off, scratching his neck in that awkwardly nervous way she’d seen him do a million times before. “Not that I didn’t put effort into it, ‘cause I did. I, uh, I put a _lot_ of effort into it.” He shot Nepeta a crooked smile. “So… Enjoy, I guess.” Grinning, Nep swung her arms around Dave’s neck, pulling him down to her height. Lovingly, she rubbed their noses together, before giving him a peck on the lips.

“Aw Dave! I already _love it!_ ”


End file.
